Calvin and Susie
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Calvin comes home from the war in Iraq an amputee and suffers from post-tramtic stress disorder. Susie Derkins tries her best to help him, despite her memories of him urging to not to. Susie's daughter, Cassie, has found a new friend...one with stripes


**Calvin and Susie**

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: All characters of "Calvin and Hobbes", with the exception of the characters I've created, belong to Bill Watterson.

Sitting in the hospital with his parents, in a room with his leg scrapped, bloodied, and elevated; Calvin Hendricks glared at the stuffed tiger sitting in the chair opposite of the bed.

"This is all your fault, you know…" He grumbled.

Calvin's Dad, sighed and looked at Calvin, pleadingly. "What could have possessed you to jump off our roof, Calvin?"

Calvin crossed his arms, defiantly. "If Hobbes had been holding the rope like I told him too, none of this would have happened!"

Calvin's Dad was about to retort when the door opened to their room.

The doctor with the glasses and the bushy mustache came in with the film on Calvin's leg; he smiled as he looked at Calvin as he was setting up the x-ray film.

"How're we doing today, Calvin?"

Calvin looked at him, venomously.

"Well, then." The doctor continued, "Let's have a look here, shall we, ah yes. Well, well, Calvin it looks like you broke your leg."

Calvin's Mom looked at the film and back to Calvin's leg. "He…He broke his leg?"

The doctor nodded. "He's going to need to be off it for awhile till the leg repairs itself. Plus he'll need some crutches to move around on."

Calvin rolled his eyes at the idea as he remembered a student at his school who had crutches.

"Do I _have_ to?" Calvin moaned.

"Yes, Calvin, you do." Said the doctor.

While the doctor was plastering Calvin's leg, Calvin's parents walked out of the room and began talking in the hallway.

"This can't go on, Jill, it' can't." Calvin's Dad said.

"You know how his imagination is, besides, Tom, he'll grow out of this when he gets older." Calvin's mom replied.

Calvin's Dad shook his head, "We need to do something Jill. Today, he breaks his leg; what do you think will end up happening next time if we allow him to continue on like this?"

Calvin's Mom sighed, "What do you want to do?"

Calvin was soon sent home along with his parents, talking animatedly to Hobbes on the way back about the weird feeling of having his leg like this.

The next morning, Calvin hobbled and inched his way to his parent's bedroom, yelling as he made his way.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!"

Calvin's Dad came out of the room with his usual bitter morning attitude.

"Calvin…you don't need to yell…" He said, groggily.

Calvin looked around, "Have you seen Hobbes, Dad?

Calvin's Dad sighed and kneeled down to his son, his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Calvin…he's gone."

Calvin looked at his dad with confusion, thinking that the look his Dad was giving, and the serious tone to his voice, all of it, was just a ruse.

"What?" Calvin asked.

Calvin's Dad nodded. "Hobbes is gone, Calvin. He's no longer here."

Calvin shook his head. "No, he isn't, you're lying." Calvin turned his head around and started yelling out loud again. "Hobbes!"

Calvin's Mom soon appeared, "Calvin, honey-"

"Hobbes!" Calvin yelled again, this time dropping his crutches and cupping his hands to his mouth.

Calvin's Dad took Calvin by the shoulder and abruptly turned Calvin around to face him.

"Calvin, your stuffed tiger had to be taken away. Now, when you get older you'll under-"

Calvin broke free from his Dad and yelled once more, even louder as tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Hobbes! Where are you! Hobbes! Hobbes!"

* * *

Twenty years later…

In Iraq, using a mobile stretcher, American military soldiers park their vehicle outside a tent and other come to help bring a wounded soldier into the tent outside the city.

Inside, Doctor's using mobile trays and tables and other equipments, work, tirelessly, on other injured military personnel.

The man is place don one of the few available beds, his left leg a bloody stump.

A doctor soon comes to visit.

"Another car bombing?" He asks.

The soldiers nodded.

"He was the only one found alive, unfortunately." One of them said.

The doctor nodded and looked at the leg. "Did you find the leg?"

The men shook their heads.

"We came under heavy fire by the enemy when we arrived; we didn't have time." Said another.

The doctor sighed, "Alright then, I guess this brave man will have to look into other options, I guess."

The other men nodded, sadly.

"Dismissed." Said the doctor.

The men then vacated back their assigned points, leaving the doctor with the soldier.

The doctor looked for and found the man's dog tags.

"Private First Class Calvin Hendricks. Well, Hendricks, looks like you're one of the luckier ones."

Calvin's eyes suddenly snapped open and he began mumbling.

"You're safe, Private." The doctor said, "You're no longer in enemy territory."

Calvin's mumbling continued and the doctor, then, leaned his head down to hear what the soldier was saying.

"…Hobbes…Hobbes…Where…Where are you…?"

Meanwhile, back in America, an elderly woman and her little granddaughter are walking down the street, talking to each other, happily.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes go to that of a garage sale nearby and she rushes over there, followed in pursuit by her grandmother. Later on, the two come home.

"Mommy! We're home!" says the little girl, loudly.

Her mother, a stunning shorthaired brunette, comes in with the book she was reading prior to their arrival.

"Hi Cassie! Did you and Grandma have fun together?" She asked.

Cassie beamed. "Uh huh, look what Grandma got me!" She held up an item high in her hands.

Her mother looked to the object and her eyes went wide, she became speechless.

"Susie? What is it?" Her mother asked her.

Susie Derkins looked at the object her daughter was holding; something that brought out Susie's past right in front of her.

A stuffed tiger, slightly faded, with a couple of patches on its tail.

"Hobbes…" Susie whispered.

To be continued…

A/N: To be honest, this IS rushed. There are lots of inaccuracies that I probably made regarding what doctors do with someone who's broken their leg, with what happens in military medical tents, and so on. PLEASE disregard those or, if you will, please tell me correct, if you could.

I'm going to see what the reviews are like before I write more as I'm not sure how people are going to treat this and, also, I'm working on several other works; so please, review and give your input on this idea of mine.

Q-n-P


End file.
